bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kūgo Ginjō
Substitute Shinigami Badge Seeing as he was revealed to be the first one, can we assume the badge Ginjo is using is his own, rather than that of a slain Substitute Shinigami? Or do we not yet know enough to say that? Bloodtom1 (talk) 12:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Absorption Should that be listed as an ability of his Fullbring, since it seems that he absorbed Ichigo's Fullbring in the latest chapt.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 07:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It is not confirmed what exactly has been done yet!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No need to yell, I was just making a suggestion...--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 01:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) She isn't yelling, she ends all her sentences with !! whether she is happy, sad, annoyed, angry, whatever.-- Um...guys? Is it just me, or is that bone armor that Kugo was wearing after Toshiro said he was the first Substitute Shinigami strangely similar to Ichigo's Fullbring (which he stole)? I just couldn't help noticing. [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 02:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Expert Swordsman: *NOTHING* Why is Kugo an Expert Swordsman? I know, he's really good, but my point is that somebody put down Expert Swordsman without anything else. 'I honestly can't think of the reasons, and can't find a demonstration for them. How about we bounce ideas around here and see what comes out of the argument? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here]] (If you wanna talk) 23:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) He is clearly quite skilled with a blade, keeping up with and outdoing Ichigo and fighting Tsukishima. I can add more to the section if you want.-- I know that he's skilled; the problem was the citations. 1) Ichigo's been out of practice for a year and a half; he'd likely get really rusty 2) We don't know Tsukishima's skill level I suppose though we could cite the instance where he used the handle inside the blade though. Not many people would think of that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 00:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) trivia-Ginjo theme song chosen by Kubo At the Bankai festival in Harujuku, Kubo announced that Kūgo's theme song is "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good song, Ill add it.-- :Forgot the page was locked. Hard to keep up with how many locked pages we have-- Yeah thats why I added it on the talk page, I just thought I would write it down before I forgot about it. Kubo is a huge Bon Jovi fanboy, and the song fits Kūgo perfectly. --Lemursrule (talk) 00:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's added 09:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yyp! --Lemursrule (talk) 14:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Absorption Might I suggest we add his Fullbring's second form's apparent ability to absorb other Fullbringer's Fullbring? I think that is a pretty noteworthy ability. I would do so myself (and was about to), but the page is locked. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 20:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) My only problem with this is it has not been said exactly how he did that. Whether it is an ability of his Fullbring or if it is something all Fullbringers can do. Id wait for 460 before doing anything.-- : Alright, fine with me. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 21:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I already commented on the same topic up there!! ^ [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It looks like he can absorb and use others' Fullbrings. It also looks like he can do this because he was once a Substitute Shinigmai and is most likely not a common ability for Fullbringers, which should be added into his history along with the true sequence of events concerning the deaths of the other Xcution members.DukeLions (talk) 16:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Lagging plotline? Guys, I think we seriously need to update the plot. IT IS SERIOUSLY BEHIND. There is NO mention of Rukia whatsoever, or Ginjo's "Ha! Your Getsuga sucks!" or whatever he said. [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 02:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : It's true. He is at least two, maybe three chapters behind in the plot summary. Not to mention his abilities section is lacking. This could easily be solved by unlocking the page. I realize the administration is trying to prevent edit wars, and perhaps do the work themselves, but this leads to pages being neglected. While on the one hand, it doesn't matter who does the editing so long as it's done, it also takes one thing off of the admin's "to-do-list" if they'd simply unlock the page. Just my suggestion on this matter. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Abilities & Plot I detailed Kūgo's abilities section to the best of my ability and referenced it all. If I missed anything, or if anyone needs to remove anything, feel free. I got all of the stuff I felt would be noteworthy. I also updated the plot. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I think the description of his sword's second form should be redone. As it is no longer considered that he puts on the badge of a slain Substitute Soul Reaper. Now that it has been revealed to actually be his old badge. Evil 1 (talk) 04:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The new form Well,now it's obvious that he really GAVE Ichigo his fullbring or whatever that'd be. Shouldn't it be counted as one of his fullbrings now? Adi212 (talk) 10:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)